Daisuke and the hand of doom
by Soltian
Summary: I wrote this in ninth grade and keep it here to make myself laugh.


No, I don't own digimon. No, you're not paying me for this. Yes, grammatical errors are all intentional. Bye.  
  
***  
  
This is story of Daisuke and the hand of doom.  
  
Once upon a time was boy named Daisuke. He was cute boy and most people liked him, especially his best friend Ken. Ken used to be an evil genius bastard MWAAHAHAHAHAHA, but he became all better and now Daisuke isn't afraid of getting molested all night long by him. With whips.  
  
Anyway, they were walking down the road with their monster-blobs when all of a sudden man comes and steps into the road. Man said "Hello Daisuke, hello Ken, how are you doing today?" Ken smiled at man and said "We are doing fine, the banana horse jumped over the moon." Man smiled but Daisuke was confused. He did not know man and did not understand why Ken talk with strangers. He was going say something like that to Ken, but man took Daisuke by the hand and said "Shall we go to the moon, then?". Now Daisuke very confused. He look at Ken and Ken smile. Ken say "Go with the nice man, Daisuke, he is my friend." Daisuke feel relieved then, because Ken is a nice boy and has nice friends.  
  
Chibimon was going to follow after Daisuke like he always do, but Ken stepped on his head and said that he should stay at home and fuck Wormmon. Chibimon said that was a good idea and left. Man smiled and took Daisuke away. He talked with Daisuke about the moon a lot, and Daisuke was confused, but not worry. He knew that everything would be ok, even if man did mention ass-fucking and chains a lot. Maybe man just a little wierd. Man finally came and took Daisuke into a computer so that they could go to the digital-blob. Soltian always did wonder how this work.  
  
Anyway, when they got to the digital-blob, Daisuke asked man "Man, what are we doing here?", and man said "Now we are at the moon. Just if we go over to the big black mountain first, we will be there.". Daisuke went with the man even though doubt was growing in his head a little. He thought about popsicles to pass the time. Presently they come to big black mountain, and man say to Daisuke "Now I will leave you here and you will wait for something to happen", Daisuke was going ask what, but man walk away quickly and Daisuke thought better not disturb him too much.  
  
After wait a while thinking about lollypops and sand, Ken appears only he is in evil-guy outfit. Daisuke asked Ken "Hello Ken, why are you in evil- guy outfit?". Ken says to Daisuke "Because I am evil-guy", then he grins in what really does seem like evil-guy way. Daisuke is scared now, because he does not want to be molest by Ken without lube anymore. He run away from scary Ken, but all of sudden huge big hand jump out of ground and hand Daisuke pillow shaped like heart. Daisuke's head tell him he is in danger but he see cute heart and wants to stop and snuggle it. So he does, and he plays with the heart a lot, and it is very cute and squishy and he forgets about evil-guy Ken and the giant hand.  
  
The hand grow big, real big, taller than Daisuke's head and then some. It grow big and strong and grab Daisuke. Daisuke let go of heart and yell. Ken say that he is making the hand do this to Daisuke, and that he is very glad. Daisuke yell nasty words at Ken, because it is stupid for Ken to become evil genius bastard all over again. Daisuke doesn't like whips. Ken only smirk and chuckle and be very scary. He watch and make huge hand do nasty thing to Daisuke. Daisuke start cry and be upset, because Ken was such nice boy two minute ago. He watched cartoons and helped kittens, and used lube when he took Daisuke to bed. But now Daisuke is afraid that Ken will always be evil-guy, and use whips.  
  
Then when all seemed most unfortunate, a big thunderbolt came and killed the giant hand and Daisuke went on the ground. Daisuke was still upset, though, because his clothing was gone. Ken go down to him and start molest him, but Daisuke slap Ken and tell him not to be evil-guy anymore. Ken does not listen very well and makes evil sounds and molests Daisuke. Daisuke is yell, but Ken is evil *genius* bastard from hell, and so there no one around. Daisuke get molested a lot. With whips.  
  
After long time Ken say he is so so so sorry and he never do it again. Daisuke know that Ken is tell truth, because he said so before and it worked out well. Ken has to help Daisuke put clothes on again and then get back to the real-blob. When they get back Ken is very sweet and ask Daisuke not tell anyone else of mistake. Daisuke promises that is ok, because Ken is his friend and so he should always trust him. Ken make evil chuckle and say something about more whips but tells Daisuke it is ok and should not worry. Daisuke goes home and his ass hurts him.  
  
The end. 


End file.
